A window wall typically includes outer coverings of a building installed between floor support structures in a multi-story building. A window wall is subjected to various loads such as its own weight and wind loads. Generally, the loads of each story of a window wall are transferred to the top of floor support structure immediately under that story of the window wall and to the bottom of the floor support structure immediately above that story of the window wall.
In contrast, a curtainwall includes outer coverings of a building installed outside the perimeter of the floor support structures in a multi-story building. Curtainwalls do not provide load bearing for the building structure. The loads imposed on a curtainwall are transferred to anchor points attached to other support structures of the building, such as one or more of the floor support structures and/or vertical columns of the building structure. In some examples, the loads imposed on the glazing of the curtainwall pass through vertical mullions of the curtainwall to the anchor points, often located at the top of the curtainwall elements, on the building structure.